


February 14: Single

by Sparky_Young_Upstart



Series: MARVELous Valentine's Day [14]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Single, The one time I venture outside of the MCU, Valentine's Day, pizza dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Young_Upstart/pseuds/Sparky_Young_Upstart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton is single on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 14: Single

Clint pouted as he scrolled through his Facebook feed. It seemed like everyone he knew had found somebody to be with for Valentine’s Day. Bruce had gotten back together with his ex, Tony and Pepper were enjoying a pre-honeymoon, Steve and Sam were canoodling off somewhere (the sky maybe?), even Nat had her newfangled space-boyfriend.

Wait. What about Thor? Thor didn’t have Facebook. Clint knew that he had never figured out social media. Maybe he was free and he just didn’t know it? He dialled the thunder god’s number and waited a few times for it to pick up. “C’mon, c’mob,” he muttered under his breath.

A gruff voice answered him. “Aye?”

“Thor!” Clint said cheerily. “Big dude! How’s it going?”

“A! Friend Barton. How good it is to here from you.”

“Listen buddy, I’m gonna cut to the chase. You, me, a platter of hot wings, barrels of mead, and a sports bar tonight. We’re gonna celebrate our singleness.”

He heard Thor hesitate over the phone line. “Um...the offer is nice, Barton, but I’m afraid I already have plans with Jane this Valentine’s Day.”

Shit. Thor had a girlfriend? Thor knew about V-Day? “I didn’t know you were attached to anybody,” Clint stuttered out.

“Yes, well, she likes to keep our relationship out of the vision of the public, for fear that the parakeets will find us.” In the background Clint could hear a female voice shouting at Thor about the paparazzi. “I will have to check your rain another night, my falconion friend.”

He hung up, leaving Clint stuttering into a silent phone. “I - but - I’m a hawk! I’m not a falcon! Ugh.” He stood up and fired off one of his grappling arrows in order to rappel off of the streetlamp he had been perched on. His sudden appearance on the ground startled some folks, but they were used to weird shit happening in New York by now. He walked to a nearby pizza vendor to grab some lunch. As the man put together his order, he heard a whimper next to him.

Standing beside him was a beat-up, scraggly, adorable dog. It looked at Clint expectantly. “I don’t have anything for you,” he told the beast, but it only moved closer. It was acting as if it already knew Clint would give it something. Another whine. “Hey, you can’t have this. It’s people food.” But even then he could feel his resistance falling. The dog shuffled an inch closer and put one of it’s paws on top of Clint’s foot, and that was the last straw.

“Can I have another piece?” The vendor gave Clint a slice of meat-lovers and Clint paid, then crouched down and held the food in front of him. The dog scarfed it down hungrily. Clint smiled as he ate his own lunch.

“Hey buddy. What do you think about you me, some hot wings, a barrel of mead and some sports tonight at my apartment?”

The dog barked happily in reply.

Clint grinned and began walking back to his place, knowing that the dog was following him. All of his friends had to go on dates and shit today, but Clint was lucky enough to be single and have the chance to spend the day with a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end! I wanted to do something hella special for the big day itself. If you've got someone today, that's great! If not, that's also great! Buy lots of chocolate!


End file.
